danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Megumi Ogata
|born = , |years_active= 1992–present |occupations = * Voice Actress * Singer |roles = Makoto Naegi Nagito Komaeda }} Megumi Ogata (緒方 恵美 Ogata Megumi) is a freelance Japanese voice actress and singer from the . As a singer, she goes by the alias em:óu. She is known for voicing from the series, Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi in , Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue in , and Ken Amada from the series. In the Danganronpa franchise, she is the Japanese voice of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc protagonist Makoto Naegi and the Japanese voice of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair tritagonist Nagito Komaeda. She also sang a number of songs within the Danganronpa franchise, including the ending themes for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. __TOC__ Work on Danganronpa As Makoto Naegi As Nagito Komaeda As a musician Other Roles Some of her notable credits include: Anime - Shinji Ikari'' *'' - Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus'' *'' - Yukito Tsukishiro, Yue'' *'' - Kurama'' *'' '' - Emeraude, Eagle Vision *'' '' - Mille Feuille *'' '' - Anju, Akira Gouki *'' '' - Ayako Nagai *'' '' - Karen *'' '' - Sizer *'' '' - Aki *'' '' - Reiha, Matsukaze *'' '' - Kurosaki *'' '' - Ryoko Masudamasu *'' '' - Myō Ōmori *'' '' - Yugi Mutou *'' '' - Sakon *'' '' - Fugen Shinjin *'' '' - Tachibana Sakon *'' '' - WangTang *'' '' - Akane of the Broadcast Room *'' '' - Al Bowen *'' '' - Izumi Lio |Right =*'' '' - Juria Murai *'' '' - Clayman *'' '' - Sanada Yukimura, Anayama Kosuke *'' '' - Masaya Aoyama, the Blue Knight, Deep Blue *'' '' - Valkyrie, Valkyrie Ghost *'' '' - Kyū Renjō *'' '' - Yáng Fāng-Yù *'' '' - Rasati Tigres *'' '' - Waruteishia *'' '' - Satoru Takishima *'' '' - Ayato Naoi *'' e'' - Oboro Yumeshima *'' '' - Kumagawa Misogi *'' '' - Child Yamato Hotsuin *'' '' - Ricardo Gavarni *'' '' - Momoka *'' '' - Ayumu Oozora *'' '' - Itona Horibe *'' '' - Aoi Kagami *'' '' - Narrator *'' '' - Musician of the Forest, Cranberry *'' '' - Johann *'' '' - Yukito Tsukishiro, Yue }} Video Game - Ken Amada'' *'' - Mega Man X'' *'' - Emeraude'' *'' Series - Officer Tracy'' *'' '' - Pachet Vain *'' '' - Oboro Yumeshima *'' '' - Cookie-1 *'' '' Series - Harpuia |Right = *'' '' - Biometal Model H *'' '' - Shion*'' '' - June Lin Milliam *'' and '' - Nanase, Sharon *'' '' - Lin Mao, Shinji Ikari *'' '' - Ioder/Yodel *'' '' - Lara Croft *'' '' series - Kurama }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Megumi OGATA *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Website:' *'Official Twitter:' *'Official Blog:' Navigation ru:Мэгуми Огата Category:Musicians Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)